The Strongest Hero
by The OAA
Summary: Naruto is on the quest to become the strongest ninja. Ichigo wants to reach his full potential to protect everyone. Yhwach,Aizen, and the Akatsuki are working together to become gods of the merged universe. A great conflict in coming.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am doing this for fun. I hope you like it. I'm a fanfic writer for a hobby. This story is going to be ridiculous, unstructured, and long. I don't care if it's any good.

 **Konoha**

"Naruto! You failed again, at this rate you'll never be a shinobi." Sakura teased the blond haired runt. Naruto sat there, crestfallen. The ninja boy was at the bottom of his class, just an average child, showing no particular talent whatsoever.

It was only because of his parents being Kushina and Minato that the village elders looked after him and allowed him to undergo ninja training. Despite showing no particular talent whatsoever, the Third Hokage had great faith in his abilities.

As he ruminated, his peers looked upon the class's top student in complete awe. Sasuke Uchiha was a prodigy of unprecedented ability. Even his older brother Itachi's talent was completely dwarfed by this child, who seemed destined to be Hokage. By nature, Itachi was actually much more talented, however, many years ago, Sasuke became the vessel of an awful power, which had now become a part of his very being.

Flashback:

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzimake stand impaled, ready to transfer the spirit of the Nine Tails into their child. "Minato, we can't let him be responsible for something so terrible!," said Kushina,crying. "There's no other way,he's the only one who can shoulder this burden. He'll be strong. He's our son afterall. I'll seal half of the spirit away with the Reaper Death Seal. This will make it easier; the world won't have to deal with a monster like this again," Minato said wheezing and looking at the Kyuubi.

Suddenly the Masked Man appeared. Minato in fear, "YOU!" The Masked Man stepped closer, "Change of plans, Hokage. I have prepared years to handle this situation, not even thee Kyuubi can resist the jutsu I've prepared." The Masked Man extended his arms to the Kyuubi," Spirit Transfromation Jutsu!" The Kyuubi was killed instantly by the technique, transformed into raw power with no consciousness. A red pillar shot across the sky and enveloped the infant Sasuke Uchiha, only the Masked Man knew his fate at the time. Even Sasuke's older brother, Itachi was unaware, as he had fallen asleep with Sasuke in his arms.

The Fourth Hokage and his wife fell over, dying, their last sight was the cackling masked Shinobi. The Third Hokage and company bore witness, unable to intervene due to a restraining barrier the Fourth had constructed for the Kyuubi. "What have you done! Answer me!", demanded a furious and awestruck Hiruzen Sarutobi. "I have transformed the Kyuubi's spirit into raw power. The Nine Tails is no more; but now there is a shinobi who alone possesses even greater power. I would have used it to increase my own abilities, but the technique takes to great a toll on adults, so I transferred it to my younger apprentice." He remained vague so as not let Sasuke's role as a future enemy of the leaf be known. The Masked Man warped away, leaving Hiruzen and company distraught.

The Masked Man was Obito Uchiha, a former leaf ninja, friend of Kakashi Hatake's, long thought to be dead. "Sasuke has acquired power beyond reckoning and is subject to my will, all thanks to the powerful jutsu. Years of preparation have payed off. Now I will wait for him to mature. The leaf's fate has been sealed by its own offspring," he thought to himself as he fled the scene.

Sasuke would become powerful indeed, but as his features showed no sign of a tailed beast's particular abilities, there was no suspicion toward him being anymore than a peerless natural genius. Everyone suspected that the recipient of the Kyuubi's power would have enormous physical strength and raw destructive power, like the Kyuubi itself. This was not the case, the power's effect was in making Sasuke a more versatile ninja with a larger chakra pool and with the ability to learn at otherwise impossible speeds.

Furthermore, people suspected that the apprentice that Obito spoke of was already somewhat matured and in the Masked Man's possession.

Sasuke awakened his Sharingan as a baby. By the time he was three, it had transformed itself into the Eternal Magyeko Sharingan. By the time he entered the Academy, he was already more powerful than any Shinobi in the village, barring perhaps the Hokage. He could use Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, and Amaterasu by the time he was 4. A very handsome young man, he would have attracted much attention from the opposite gender, but his abilities made him seem too inhuman to relate to, so nobody outside his family felt any particular affection toward him.

Years later, Itachi was forced to slaughter his own family and fled to join the Akatsuki. If Sasuke hadn't been so powerful, Itachi would have confronted his brother one last time. However, in fear of being killed instantly by the overwhelmingly powerful child, he fled without a trace. Sasuke would come home devastated, only seeing his dead family, with no sign of anyone else around. He would learn though a second hand source that Itachi was supposedly the one responsible.

========================End Flashback=============================

"Firestyle Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shot a huge fireball into the sky. If it had been on the ground, it would have incinerated everyone else at the academy in an instant. Sasuke stood there, imagining his brother reduced to ash. Everyone else simply tried to comprehend the monster that stood before them.

Naruto walked up, "Hey!" Staring Sasuke down in the face. The Uchiha didn't bother to look back "What do you want?" Naruto's indignant visage transformed into a determined smile."I'm gonna surpass you someday! Understand?"

The crowd burst into laughter as the weakling confronted the monster. These were two who were alienated. One due to his power, the other due to his lack of it. Sasuke looked at Naruto and flicked his forehead,sending the blond weakling back several meters,causing his to nearly lose awareness.

Naruto would continue to be teased for this for years to come. He was in danger of never graduating, as he could not perform a single jutsu. After years, he technically didn't even meet the admission criteria for the academy, much less the graduating requirements.

However, on that day something happened that would turn Naruto's life around. After being knocked out by the flick of Sasuke's finger and ridiculed by his peers. Uzumaki Naruto went for a solitary walk and settled down by a river. There he saw a bald man, in a cape and what seemed to be fancy pajamas, eating sushi.

"Hey, what's wrong?You look sad," the caped baldy implored. Naruto, not even amused by the stranger's appearance, opened up. "I just want to be strong. Today I challenged Sasuke and he beat me by just flicking a finger. That's how I got this bruise."

The Caped Baldy looked back at him, "Why don't you become strong then?" Naruto looked back, "I don't know how. Nothing works." The bald man smirked, "I can teach you." Excited,Naruto shouted, "What! You can?!" A moment after, Naruto sighed depressed, "Ah who am I kidding? There's no way someone like you would know the first thing about strength."

Caped Baldy looked back at him, annoyed, "Oi! Is that how you treat people who try to help you,shitfaced brat?! I bet I'm stronger than this Sauce Cake guy!" Naruto, startled yelled back, "Oh yeah, look at you! You don't even look strong, and his name's Sasuke. How do you not even know the most popular guy in the leaf?!"

Saitama calmed down, " I'm not from around here. I've just been visiting for a few weeks. You see, I was facing a disaster level God threat and accidentally punched a hole in the fabric of space and time when I killed it. I fell through here and decided to take a few weeks vacation before punching my way back." Naruto looked at him suspiciously, "Uh-huh..". "No,no it's true!," Caped Baldy insisted. "This guy's crazy..I gotta get away from this lunatic, Naruto thought to himself."

Suddenly, the waters turned and a huge juggernaut leaped forward from the water. "Ahh, at last I healed. Next time I see that Sasuke Uchiha brat, I'm gonna slice him to pieces!" Naruto fell over in fear whiled the Caped Baldy stood there with a bored expression on his face.

Naruto recognized the monster, it had been one of those mysterious beings which had started popping up a few weeks ago. This one in particular was incredibly strong. It had slaughter some Jonin and Anbu, and nearly killed Sasuke. Sasuke managed to narrowly defeat it and drive it off. If not for his incredible regeneration, even the mighty Uchiha boy would have succumbed to the deep wounds, fatal for just about anyone else.

The muscular demon looked around, intrigued by the bald man. Naruto was too afraid to move but mustered the courage to shout, "Hey baldy, get out of here! You're gonna die." The bald man looked back, "Naruto,it's time to show you that I haven't been lying. If I beat this freak, you'll do my training,ok?" The demon laughed," Kukukukuku, you defeat me? Laughable. After healing from my injuries, I have surpassed even the Uchiha boy! Nobody can stop me. I'm gonna warm up by having you for a snack! What is your name, WHAT IS THE NAME OF MY FINAL FORM'S FIRST VICTIM!?"

The demon's intense chakra surrounded the area with flames and caused the cool lake to start steaming. The Caped Baldy looked at the demon with a deadpan expression," It's Saitama," he said in a monotone voice. The demon laughed menacingly, "PREPARE YOURSELF SAITAMA!" It marched forward with a punch, strong enough to break any Shinobi. Naruto looked aghast as he prepared to see a gruesome death, knowing he was next. If you don't know the references, you'll be confused.

Naruto indeed witnessed a gruesome death, and it was more quickly than he had expected. Saitama tanked the demons punch, shock waves reverberating through the area. Extinguishing flames, uprooting trees, and pushing Naruto back against a huge boulder. Saitama was completely unharmed, and Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Saitama then punched the monster and with one half-assed strike, completely obliterated it. "WHAT THE FUCK!,"the nine year old Naruto exclaimed.

Saitama, not changing his calm demeanor took on Naruto as his apprentice. Since he wanted to go back home and really didn't care that much about Naruto's situation, he gave Naruto a training regimen and left.

"100 Pushups, 100 sit-ups,100 squats, and 10 km running EVERY SINGLE DAY! Make sure to eat three meals a day. Just a banana in the morning will be fine. Make sure not to use heat or AC under any circumstances so you can strengthen the mind. It took me three years to get this strong, and results come in a year and a half. I noticed I had become stronger and lost all my hair. Good luck." Normally, Naruto would have tossed it aside. It sounded totally insane, but after seeing what he saw and being as desperate as he was, he was willing to do anything, and so his training began.

For the next three years Naruto would keep enduring harsh ridicule for being a weakling, seeing everyone totally blown away by Sasuke's talent. He would train in secret, getting stronger and not letting anyone know. A year and a half later, at age 10 and a half, he had become bald. He was a quiet boy now, and when asked why, he simply responded that his hair fell out as a result of his training. He was content with his strength and saw no need to show off, so he simply endured how people treated him. They see in time.

==========================End of Three Year Training=======================

Several Mysterious beings had invaded the village, and Sasuke was off fighting half of them. The other half went to assassinate the Hokage. Naruto, who nobody knew was strong, was instructed to stay back and take shelter with civilians, but he defiantly ran off to save the Hokage. In the Hokage's office, four mysterious beings surrounded him, each as strong as the demon from years back. "Kill me, just don't destroy the village," Hiruzen pleaded, knowing even he couldn't face such a threat. He didn't know what else to do. The elite ninja with him had all been easily defeated.

Naruto entered, confident. "Naruto, get away! What are you doing here?" Naruto, bald and wearing Saitama's exact get up approached the demons. "Leave the old man alone." The monsters all laughed and prepared to tear the young Shinobi apart. Hiruzen was about to intervene,but then he saw something amazing. With a single strike Naruto had turned the four powerful monsters into mush. "Ah," the bald ninja said bored.

Hiruzen stood mouth agape. "WAT THE FUCK NARUTO!" The old man had totally lost his composure. Naruto looked back unaffected, I become strong, he said with a casual smile. By the Hokage's orders Naruto bypassed all education requirements and automatically became a genin. The Hokage only told the other adult ninja of Naruto's strength. Naruto's peers were kept in the dark because the adults found the idea of all the children slowly discovering Naruto's new powers on their own totally hilarious.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, who had only continued to become stronger, had narrowly defeated the other four equally strong demons. He had now unlocked the powers of the Rinnegan in addition to his EMS. By now, he had been rumored to be the second coming of the Sage of Six Paths.

The village was safe once again.

The next day, squads were assigned. Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura found themselves in the same sqaud, their leader being Kakashi Hatake. Training was ridiculously easy for Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura we're shocked to see how strong the boy had become. "What the hell, how'd you get so strong?," they both said in unison. Naruto then told them about Saitama and his training regimen. "Bullshit", Sasuke called. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm still stronger." Sakura just couldn't believe it and said nothing. She was stuck with two absolute monsters and was worried about not being able to keep. However, she was happy to have their protection.

Since Kakashi was an adult, he knew full well what the truth was, and found it totally hilarious.

===================Bleachverse===============================

"What have you seen, Your Majesty?" Haschwalt implored his lord, Yhwach. " I have contacted another universe and have established an alliance. We will be working with a man named Obito Uchiha and his organization, the Akatsuki,to become gods of our worlds. I have also set up an alliance with Sosuke Aizen without the Shimigami knowing. We will free him in 17 months. Together, the Quincy, Aizen, and Akatsuki will rule over these two universes!"

Originally, Yhwach had been much more egocentric and saw himself as the only true god. Now he had come to recognize other's powers and respected certain other beings as equals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quincy Hideout**

Yhwach and Haschwald stood before a mystical Gateway, the Nexus of Worlds, to contact the Akatsuki.

"Yhwach", Obito spoke, "Acquiring the tailed beasts will be difficult as it stands, and even then we should not underestimate out enemies. It is likely that we will be fighting both of our worlds at once. I propose we free this Sosuke Aizen as soon as possible and plan accordingly."

"You have a valid point. I was being overly cautious. I wouldn't want the Shimigami to find out, but we already have the means to covertly free Aizen. We'll do so and plan further ahead once that's taken care of."

The image faded, leaving Obito and Yhwach unable to see each other.

"Can we really trust them?," Black Zetsu pleaded with Obito. "Yes, they will be useful,and when I am the ten tails' Jinchuuriki, nobody will be able to stand against me. I will rule as the supreme God of both worlds."

"Can we really trust them?," Jugram Haschwald asked his lord,Yhwach. "Yes, once I have acquired the Soul King's power, then even these tailed beasts will be unable to destroy me. Sosuke Aizen and Obito Uchiha may rule as gods as well, but I will surely be the strongest"

Yhwach and Haschwald proceeded, discreetly, to the Muken where they would free Aizen. With careful preparations, they had constructed devices that allowed them to walk among the shimigami completely undetected, so long as they did not interact with them. Since Aizen was in deep solitary confinement, nobody had bothered to keep much of an eye on him.

 **The Muken**

"Change, of plans, Sosuke Aizen," Yhwach muttered. "You're being freed early." Yhwach and Haschwald undid Aizen's bonds, removing them from the scene so the Shimigami have nothing to examine afterwards. "Is that so,how very interesting, " said Aizen, slyly. Using his illusion powers, he replicated an image of his bound self. Together, the three proceeded back to the Quincy Lair.

 **Quincy Hideout**

The trio entered a grandiose castle within the seireitei, but unknown to the Soul Reapers. Standing before them were Yhwach's elite gaurds, the Sternritter. " My Sternritter, this is our new member, Sosuke Aizen. He has transcended both hollows and shimigami, and today will become a quincy. His power far surpasses any of yours, even without my aid, be sure to treat him well."

Haschwald, preceptive to his majesty's will, took over. " We will first proceed by enlisting Aizen within our ranks. After he has become a Sternritter, I will inform you on our new plans. In short, we've used the Nexus of Worlds to make contact with another universe. It is called the Shinobi World- they use a power source not too different from out reiatsu; it is called chakra, and they possess 9 monsters, each with incredible power called the tailed beasts. They aim to capture all nine of the beasts and merge it into a single entity, the Juubi. With it, a shinobi (or ninja) can become its vessel or Jinchuuriki, and acquire a god like power. With this accomplished, Lords Yhwach, Aizen, and the man who shall become the 10 tails jinchuuriki, Obito Uchiha, will become the gods of both worlds."

As Yhwach and Aizen prepared for the ceremony, there was much ruckus among the Sternritter. "That's crazy, how's it even possible?", one of them inquired. " This sounds like fun," was a sentiment shared among much of the blood-lusted ones. Above it all an angry Lille Barro was heard, "Wait, what do you mean gods? Are you meaning to tell me this Sosuke Aizen and Obito Uchiha will be of equal rank to his majesty?" The room fell dead silent.

Haschwald replied calmly and without hesitation, "Precisely." There was an outcry. The loyal Sternritter abhorred the thought of anyone being Juha Bach's equal. Yhwach angrily, but calmly extinguished the dissent, "Do you really wish to defy my will, my children?" The room fell back down to a dead silence, and Aizen's induction proceeded.

Drinking, Yhwach's blood, Aizen now shared apart of the Quicy King's soul. Yhwach prepared to carve and annouced Aizen's schrift. "And now your shrift shall be..." Aizen intervened, turning around, stunning all before him. "A- The Almighty," he said, looking back at Yhwach to show him the eyes had really manifested.

Aghast and tempestuous, Yhwach demanded explanation, "How did you manage this?!" Aizen explained before his awestruck audience. "You know that the Hogyoku has made me a transcendent being. During my imprisonment in the Muken, I managed to completely absorb the Hogyoku, making it indiscernible from my very being. I only grew more powerful during my imprisonment. In fact, I could have freed myself, but I wanted to see if you were serious about your alliance. "

Yhwach grew impatient, "That doesn't explain how you could replicate my powers!" Ah yes, Aizen said, " After receiving a part of your soul,my new power allowed me to bring it to its full potential. In an instant I achieved the pinnacle of Quincy power, the power of its progenitor, Juha Bach. Now, you can't use your powers to take anything of mine away."

Yhwach was visibly distressed. This was the first time his loyal subjects had seen him genuinely afraid. "Don't worry," Aizen said reassuringly. "I know you plan on absorbing the Soul King, and I will allow this. I don't mind being an equal and not a superior, but I was unwilling to be stripped of my power."

Aizen, now clearly the most powerful, set things in motion. "Let's proceed."

The Quincies and Aizen made plans and proceeded to contact the Shinobi world. It was decided that Aizen would join the Akatsuki while the Quincies made plans in the Shimigami world and prepared for Juha Bach's absorption of the Soul King.

=======================SHINOBI WORLD======================================

 **The Akatsuki's Hideout**

After making contact with Aizen and Yhwach, Obito and Zetsu informed Pain and Konan, who were to inform the rest of the Akatsuki that Aizen was a new member.

All the Akatsuki stood assembled. They had all been informed as to the situation with the other universe, but none of them knew anything of what this Aizen was like. Aizen was now in their presence. Pain initiated the meeting. "Please welcome our new member from the other dimension. Sosuke Aizen."


End file.
